Kerban War
During the second carnar war one science vessle did a so called "Exploration" Trip to cover more data on the stars, but really they were just running away, cowards i say but they did strick a weird discovery... First Contact When the S.S Discovery Landed on this strange planet they first called Ratch. This planet was un touched by the carnars for the longest of time, a beautiful lush jungle world buzzing with life and covered in mainly trees. Many of the creatures were not advanced in anyway and yet this planet was beauitful, it was also deadly. There was really only one race that is advanced, a very primitive race that calls themselves the kerbans that are giant living metal creatures that having amazing brute strength and tough metal skin. But every advantage has a price, the kerbans are not that intellegent and have barrelly invented the wheel but the size and power they held scared the sciensits so they tried to stay away from their land. The next interesting race they found other than winged rats and flying lions were what looked like a innocent, tall flower that looked like a sun flower but with pebbles. The very top of the planet was very sharp and hard, it only took 10 seconds until a scientists figured out what it was used for after it thrusted into a assistant and impaled him, and then slowly dragged the bloody corpse to its base were it some how feasts. Both amazed, and scared the scientists wanted to learn more about this plant, it was nothing they ever seen before in their life. When the scientists found a smaller, sproutling on this deadly plant they decided to bring it to their ship and study it. After a lot of scans it showed strange readings like some form of energy, and every time they scanned the little plant it glimmered blue. But what they did not know is that after night one scientist named Proffesor James R, a Biologists started to play around with all the animals they contained and did a few more scans on the plant which they called "mary". No one clearly knows what happened after that night, some say a radiation leak opened up and they some how rapidly evolved or that James was looking at the genes and started to play around with them, but in the end the product was a strange...humanoid like plant person rapidly eating james in the morning, it was quickly contained in a cage. It did not take long for "mary" to open the cage however instead of being agressive, it was trying to communicate, the only words it heard were "HOLY SHIT" and "CONTAIN IT NOW" so those were its first words... after that the scientists were amazed and they started to scan it, but instead "Mary" started questioning everything... After the scans they started to try and do experiments, but its curiosity startled them. After 6 days with "Mary" it requested to change its name to "Ritika" it had started reading on its own and accually made its first invention, a stange device that even the scientists couldn't tell what its use was. After more amazments that day the night arose and everyone but Ritika went to sleep, it was on that night when the kerbans came to the ship, and started to rip it into peices, smashing the sceintists and destroying everything, but all the gases/ radioation reached a large amout of the land nearby. Ritika was afraid and quickly ran out and hid out of sight as it saw its friends, die... it looked around and saw more like him starting to mutate into its form, and vas the karaash were born. The Kerban War The first part of the war is when rititan thought all of his brothers and sisters what he learned from the humans, how electricty works, biology (which they found useless after a few years), and many other perfessions. The kerbans noticed this strange race had been on there land for a long time and had been doing strange things with the wreck of the ship when there warchief declared a charge onto the karaash, which ended in many of this young races death to this idiotic race but the kerbans were scared after they learned they had a strange ability to seemling move things without their hands and could blast them back. The karaash were psionic. After half of the karaash were killed, bleeding and rotting slowly to the ground leaving a strange green ball behind the kerbans pulled back from what they called "Witches" and ran. The karaash were pissed, but quickly learned that they couldn't defeat this enemy so Ritika gave them a suggestion, they use the wreck and other materials around to arm themselves for protection. It only took 3 days until a large assult happened charing the kerbans, after their deaths and getting ripped apart violently with there newly found power other kerbans noticed this enemy, declared it was evil and all the tribes united to try and stomp this threat out. The karaash quickly, built citys, and advanced further in their curious world of science, hoping for a anwser to help them. After 100 years the karaash went into space, and retreated, gone for almost 1000 years. When they arived back there wasn't an amature space exploring race, there was an entire war fleet over the planet. Then the ships launched down their warmachines and set up outposts to fix their robots from being smashed by another kerban, this bloodly cycle lasted over 1500 years, eventually the karaash decided to pull back and drop a bomb, not just any bomb, a bomb more powerful then a nuke, a Planet cracker they called it and Utterly destroyed their home world... they question wether it was nessecary... some think they over reacted, and other said it was required in order to live. The karaash Empire quickly established its first colony on a near by lava planet they called Duna. Thus they started their empire.